Seasons Greetings, Family Meetings
by Silver Supa
Summary: Diana is going to be having dinner with Akko and her parents for the holidays, and she's rather nervous. She wants to make a good first impression. But really, this is Diana Cavendish. The Kagaris will probably like her. I mean, what's the WORST she could say?
1. The Primacy Effect

As Diana knocked on the front door to Akko's house, Akko was giving her that look again. The somewhat concerned, somewhat sympathetic look Akko had been shooting her this entire evening, and pretty much since the two of them agreed on the plan for tonight weeks ago.

"You don't have to worry, Akko." Diana smiled. "I'm not nervous."

Which was just about the biggest lie she had ever said to Akko's face in their four months they had been dating. Oh, she was nervous. Not even _just_ nervous, but gut-wrenchingly so. Tonight, she was going to meet Mr. and Mrs. Kagari. Akko's parents. For the first time. They were going to have a meal for the holidays. Together. With her in attendance. And as a consequence? Gut-wrenching nervousness.

Diana always strived to make good first impressions, but rarely did she ever put much conscious effort into actually doing it. For most of her life, people assumed the very best of her from the word Cavendish. And even the people who looked past that detail usually got caught on her impressive list of accomplishments instead. People knew enough about her to generally like her instinctually. She didn't _need_ to do anything to make a good first impression.

It was a rather haughty way to think, yes. It was also the truth.

But these weren't just any people. These were Akko's _parents_. And no matter what logical rationale she tried to think under, it was always that detail that kept creeping down her spine and weighing down her gut. She needed to be her best tonight.

As Diana tapped the snow off her boots, Akko gently nudged into her. "You don't need to worry about anything, Diana! I've told them all about you! You'll do great, I just know it!"

That was not as reassuring as Akko thought. It was something of the opposite. When they landed in Japan, Diana had made Akko call ahead and let her parents know they were coming. It was the polite thing to do, after all. More polite than accidentally eavesdropping on Akko's phone call, but Akko spoke very loudly. So she couldn't help but overhear that Akko had been assuring her parents about her girlfriend's qualities.

And the thought of it left Diana fidgeting. What if she wasn't a 'super amazing girlfriend'? What if she wasn't 'the best' and the Kagaris weren't 'gonna love her'? Or worse, what if they simply disliked her? Not even failing to impress them, but outright disappointing them? What if they didn't like the person they met tonight?

What would she do then? Would she have to do something? She would probably have to do something. But she didn't know what that would be. Which made the thought of them not liking her even more gut-wrenching-nervousness inducing.

Akko reached over to squeeze her hand. "Diana, really! I can tell when you're nervous, and you shouldn't be! You got nothing to worry about."

"I…perhaps I'm a _little_ anxious about it…" She swallowed. "Do you think I should've gotten them a present too? Normally I think of these details ahead of time, but-"

"So that present there _is_ for me?"

"…Of course that's what you take away from that." Diana huffed, adjusting the gift under her arm.

It was a small box, finely wrapped in red paper and tied with an intricate green bow. Trying to keep her girlfriend from poking at it on the walk over had been a challenge. The Kagaris mentioned doing a gift exchange tonight, so she might as well do it here alongside them. The gift that Akko had for _her_ , meanwhile, was a bag stuffed with colored tissue paper. It had a cutesy polar bear printed on the side. Diana definitely hadn't asked for anything, so there was no telling what was in it.

…What _should_ she have gotten the Kagaris? Maybe some scented candles? Was that tacky? It seemed tacky. It would've at least shown that she thought of them. Not if it was tacky, but still. Helpful in making a good impression.

"I'm ignoring it because it's silly." Akko said, as her thumb ran across Diana's knuckles. "I know you like to take _everything_ seriously, but you should just relax, okay? Mom probably would've gotten mad if she found out you spent money on something for her anyway. You don't always need to prove yourself."

"…You realize, considering all the things you did last school year alone, that is blatantly hypocritical?"

"Maybe. But the point is, this should be easy for you. You don't need to impress my Mom and Dad. All you need to do is be yourself, because they just want to meet _you_."

Diana nodded, if only because she was unable to find the words to explain that was entirely the problem.

Though perhaps she _was_ overthinking it. It's not like she's never overthought things when it came to impressing Akko, after all. And considering they were dating now, it all worked out anyway. So she could relax. Maybe it would be fine for them to meet Diana as just herself as opposed to Diana as the competent witch and scholar. Maybe she could-

Nope, never mind. The door was opening and now gut-wrenching nervous again.

Mrs. Kagari looked a bit younger than she expected. She was rather lean, and not much taller than her daughter. She wore her auburn hair short. She gave a rather melodramatic gasp as she opened the door, followed by an excitable smile that wouldn't look foreign on Akko's face.

Meanwhile, Mr. Kagari was a slightly bigger man around the waist, with a black stubbly beard, glasses, and a pleased expression. He stood a head taller than Diana. He had Akko's red eyes, but they looked much gentler on him. It was hard to say if he was just a calm person or only looked that way in contrast to his family.

They were wearing matching Christmas sweaters. His read " _Naughty_ ", hers read " _Nice_ ". It was rather cute.

Diana took a deep breath. Perhaps if she put the speech she had been mentally rehearsing all day into action, she could manage this just fine. She held out her hand with a practiced smile. "Hello. It's nice to meet-"

Mr. Kagari, however, cut her off by virtue of pulling into a hug with one arm. Diana might've squeaked. "We were just wondering when you two were gonna get here!" His chuckle was a deep sound that came from the bottom of his belly. "And just look at you! I can't tell ya how excited we are to have you over for dinner."

Diana looked to Akko helplessly. Akko just shrugged, smiling brightly.

It was not, in particular, helpful.

Mrs. Kagari took the moment to step outside and swat her husband on the back. "Yō, for goodness sake, let the poor girl go already. You look ridiculous." She turned to her daughter as her husband thankfully followed her directions. "Did you two get home safe? Stay warm? You look so _skinny_ , Akko. Do they feed you two at that awful school?"

"I'm fine, Mom! We got here just fine! I told you on the phone, you don't need to worry!"

"I'm your mother, it's my job to worry." Mrs. Kagari said. "Now, come on. Introduce us to her already!"

Akko stepped aside, making a grandiose gesture in Diana's direction. And ah, wonderful. Now all the attention was on her again.

Diana cleared her throat and spoke very evenly. "Good evening, Mr. Kagari, Mrs. Kagari. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Mrs. Kagari almost gasped. "She _said_ you were formal, but my goodness!" She gestured to her herself and her husband. "I'm Megumi, and that's Yō. None of this Mr. and Mrs. Kagari business, you hear? You make it sound so stuffy!"

Diana nodded, making a mental note. Don't call them Mr. Kagari and Mrs. Kagari. If it would put them in the Kagari's good graces, she could do that. "If you say so. In any case, my name is Diana Kaga-"

And for one brief moment, the entire world stopped. And then her heart leapt up to her throat. " _Cavendish!_ " Her voice was about an octave higher than usual. "C-Cavendish. My name is Diana Cavendish. I-it's nice…to…meet you..."

It was a struggle to look back up. All three of them were looking at her with various levels of surprise. And if she wasn't blushing before, the way _Akko_ was gaping at her was enough to do it. Anything else she wanted to say died in her throat.

Yō spoke up first, with a fond smile behind his beard. "Well, I didn't know you moved so fast in those European schools. Nice to know you're excited to be here, Diana."

Akko quickly shook her head, trying to stammer out a defense in her girlfriend's stead. Yō just pulled his daughter into a hug, chuckling with no shame. Megumi made a comment about letting the cold air in. Diana occupied herself by glaring down at her feet.

…She hadn't even set foot inside the house.

* * *

Diana had decided it to be prudent to simply keep her mouth shut from here on out. It hardly made much difference, considering she _already_ ruined any chance at a good first impression, but it least it kept her from saying any other embarrassing things. So instead of her practiced speech about how lovely it was to meet them and how much she admired their daughter, Diana instead answered their questions when spoken to and not much else. At least no one had brought it up again. Yet.

Megumi led them into the kitchen while Akko put their presents away. "Now, would you like turkey for dinner?"

"That sounds nice." Diana said, rather quietly.

Megumi laughed to herself. "Oh, I don't even know why I'm asking. It's already in the oven."

"Ha."

"Would you like anything to drink in the meantime, Diana? Soda, juice, water…?"

"I-I'm good. Thank you."

A plan was working in her head. She must've offended the Kagaris. Must have. Even if they didn't think she was too forward or dumb, they definitely did not think she was the smart, capable, 'amazing girlfriend'Akko told them about. But the two interactions people recalled most easily were the first interaction and the most recent one. So if she just made sure to make a graceful exit that left her on their good side, she could still turn this night around in her favor.

And no, she was _not_ thinking about leaving only five minutes after arriving. She was just planning ahead.

The house was smaller than she expected. It was almost funny, how little she actually thought of the class divide between their families before now. She grew up in mansions, where everything was built to be grand, opulent and exclusive. Her family's kitchen was an entire wing away from the living room. The Kagari's little kitchen was only separated from their little living room by a wall with an archway built into it. Open enough that it hardly qualified as a separate room.

Something about the domesticity of it was…not quite intimidating, but definitely foreign to Diana's typical lifestyle. Being so close and exposed to everyone wasn't quite helping her relax.

Megumi, while abundantly kind to her guests, was also not helping her relax, especially with how high-energy the woman seemed to be. She did not seem the type to let her opinions go unheard. Case in point, turning on her husband as he stole a little snack out of her plastic mixing bowl.

"Yō!" Megumi scolded. "You get your fingers out of the stuffing! That is for _dinner!_ "

"Aw, you won't miss that one little piece, Megumi." He reached around her torso. "You probably won't even miss _this_ piece either."

"Oh, would you get!" She swatted at him with her wooden spoon. "Go bother Akko, I'm trying to work here!"

And with a hearty laugh, and a mouthful of stuffing, Yō leaned over to kiss his wife on the cheek. Megumi leaned in to make it easier for him. The way the two did it without even needing to look up made it seem almost instinctual, as if their presence had become second-nature to the other.

As Yō retreated to the living room, Diana picked up a few of the dirty dishes Megumi had been piling up next to her sink and began rinsing them out. Even beyond trying to help out around the house to put herself in the Kagari's better graces, she just really wanted to do something productive.

Only for Megumi to turn on her, arching a brow. "And just what do you think _you're_ doing?"

Diana almost jumped at the fierce tone. "…I thought I would help you prepare-"

"Oh, no no no!" Megumi reached past her to shut off the faucet. "You are a _guest_ in this house! You did not come all this way, from _England_ , to work in my kitchen!"

"R-really, it's no trouble, Mrs. Kagari. Megumi. I-"

"Absolutely not. Especially not on Christmas! That would just be awful of me." With that, she simply took Diana by the shoulders and led her directly out of the kitchen entirely, right back into the living room.

Akko had been talking with her father on the couch, looking at something on his phone. Almost predictably, Diana found herself calming at the sight of her. She still didn't feel great about fixing this, especially since now she wasn't even allowed to help out. But perhaps it wouldn't be so bad, if Akko was here with her to-

Megumi physically sat Diana down on a loveseat adjacent to the couch. "You just sit right down and relax! Make yourself at home." Megumi smiled, before turning to her daughter. "Akko, be a dear and help your mother cook dinner."

Oh, brilliant.

Akko let out a groan. "Aw Moooom…!"

"C'mon, young lady! I need an extra pair of hands in here."

Which now left her alone with the man who raised her girlfriend. From the glance he gave her, he looked like he wanted to say something, but he seemed to be patiently waiting for her to spark up a conversation instead. She…wasn't yet sure if that would be wise. Even beyond her slip of the tongue, it was hard to tell with the man.

Yō gave the impression that a firecracker could go off in his face and he wouldn't even blink, let alone let his smile falter. Yō also gave the impression that exact scenario has happened to him more than once.

He seemed grateful when Diana politely returned his smile. He seemed even more grateful, though the reaction was fleeting, when Diana finally spoke up.

"Your…cat is eating that plant."

Yō put his phone down on his leg, and looked to the window sill. A rather obese looking black cat was currently eating a dead leaf from a small houseplant. Yō tossed a couch cushion in the cat's general direction, missing entirely, but clearly the cat understood the gesture enough to jump down and scamper off.

Yō nodded victoriously. It was about the meanest expression she had seen on his face. "And stay outta my plants, Majo. Little rodent." Yō must've noticed Diana's look, because he turned to explain. "S'The word for witch. We got her when Akko was first getting into all that magic stuff."

"Ah."

Yō studied her for a moment, (and she tried not to shift around in any obvious way) before he laughed to himself. "Don't let Megumi scare ya. She's just excited. She's been trying to get Akko to get you to come over since before you two were even really dating."

Diana glanced up. "Why is that?"

"Akko was always talking about you whenever she wrote home. Diana this, Diana that. Every letter. Even before she liked you, she liked you." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I picked up on it right away. Took Megumi a little while, but once she realized Akko found herself someone special, she was just _dying_ to getcha over here so we could meet you. Two real excitable ladies, those ones."

"Y-yes, well." Diana cleared her throat, clenching her fingers in her lap. "I'm glad to hear that. I hope I can be a pleasant guest then."

Yō waved a hand. "Aww, we're just trying to be good hosts here. I'm sure _your_ parents have much bigger Christmas bashes, right?" Diana took just a second too long to say anything, and Yō's expression softened. "…Oh. I'm sorry. Are they…?"

"Yes." Diana said. "A long time ago."

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to bring up any bad memories." Yō leaned forward on the couch a little more. "Do you got any family taking care of ya right now?"

"I…I have my aunt, but she…" Tried to usurp me and murder your daughter was the honest answer, but likely not the wisest. "…we don't really care for each other." Diana shook her head. "As I said, it was a long time ago. And you don't need to apologize. You didn't know."

Yō nodded sympathetically. "Guess that's why you were so excited to be a Kagari then."

Diana felt the heat rush to her face. "A-again! I…I am _so_ sorry about that." She said, struggling to keep her voice even. "You see, I was just…My…my mind was…I was merely…"

But Yō just took one look at her expression and laughed. "No wonder Akko says you're pretty. Red's her favorite color."

And really. What in the world was she supposed to say to _that?_

Yō went back to his phone, looking quite satisfied. Was it just lighthearted teasing, or was he genuinely making fun of her? In either case, this _really_ was not the Diana she wanted them to meet. Her eyes wandered around the living room, trying to ignore the flush of her cheeks.

The Christmas tree in the corner, next to the couch, looked like it might've been made of plastic. Just from a glance, and the several ornaments with years written on them, it looked like the Kagaris picked a new ornament every Christmas, without a care if it matched any of the ones already on the tree. Majo, now fully past the cushion being thrown at her, had curled herself up underneath, right next to Diana's present for Akko.

It stuck out as the most beautifully wrapped gift under the tree. Which was due to magic as opposed to any real talent. She _did_ have Anna show her the best way to wrap a present, but Diana just couldn't seem to get it right in the time she had. It was a close call, but having Akko's present look pretty won over having it be hand-wrapped.

The polar bear bag Akko came in with was sat next to the tree, too large to fit underneath. A couple of the other tags were written in Japanese, which the Kagaris, thankfully, didn't seem to use much with each other. Perhaps some of gifts were for neighbors?

Akko's father still tapped away on his phone, but it was clear he was keeping an ear out if Diana chose to spoke up again. She felt a bit rude, being so quiet, but she definitely didn't trust herself to speak right now. But in any case, the silence was broken by Megumi, sounding quite annoyed.

"Yō!" Her shout cut through the entire house. "Come get your daughter!"

Yō just chuckled the chuckle of a man who's heard it a million times. Instead of getting up from his seat, he just smiled towards Diana. "Hear that? She's _my_ daughter now."

Akko came in on her own, chewing on something she, evidently, was not supposed to be eating yet. From the smile on her face, it was doubtful she was that repentant. She skipped over to the loveseat seated herself right on the armrest. "Hi, Diana."

A smile crept up Diana's cheeks. "I'm rather amazed you're stealing food, after that big lunch you had."

"It wasn't _that_ big, and that was hours ago. We were flying _all_ day."

Megumi came in not long after, leveling Akko with a distinctly motherly look. Not the one that was fond and loving. The _other_ motherly look.

"Here." Megumi said, handing Diana a wad of stuffing she had taken from the mixing bowl. "Since everyone _else_ had some."

Akko scratched the side of her head. "Sorry Mom."

Megumi glared. "No you're not, Akko."

"No I'm not."

Diana popped the stuffing into her mouth. It wasn't half-bad. Eating it without a fork was strange though.

Megumi seemed very pleased to see her eating her cooking. "Oh, I still can't believe Akko finally brought her special someone over." She said, excitedly turning to Yō. "You remember back when she was in elementary school? She was just the shyest thing _._ "

Diana sat up as Akko groaned. "…Shy? Akko? I'm…not sure I can believe that."

Yō nodded. "She wouldn't talk to anyone much back then. Always staying in the back of class, playing with her trading cards. She just seemed worried about what the other kids would say."

"Dad…I was like six…"

"I remember having to convince you to show your trading cards for show and tell. Told you you'd probably find lots of other Shiny Chariot fans if you did. And then when I picked up you up, you were just so excited to finally have some friends who knew Shiny Chariot as well as you did."'

"And then she started wearing that Chariot cape to school." Megumi added.

Akko flushed. "Oh, god, _Mom!_ Don't tell her that!"

"Isn't Chariot your teacher now?" Yō asked Akko. "Something about some secret identity? I still don't get that whole story."

Megumi crossed her arms with an air of vindication. "I don't think I even _want_ to know that story. Your school is absolutely ridiculous." She said to this Diana less like a complaint and more like she genuinely expected her to do something about it.

"Luna Nova isn't typically like that." Diana explained. "Last year was…definitely something of an outlier."

"I should hope so! I don't want my little girl's high school experience to be so dangerous. The things she talks about in those letters…!"

So yes. Probably wise not to go into detail about what happened with Akko and Aunt Daryl. First real good decision she had made all evening. Might also not want to bring up the missile. Or the Jennifer Tree. Or the _Wagandea_ tree. Come to think of it, Megumi may have had a point. Though at least most of those weren't actually Luna Nova's fault.

Yō didn't bother to hide his smile. "…you know Diana, Megumi ran me over in high school."

She swatted her husband in the arm again. "Oh you _shush!_ " She turned to Diana, affronted. "It was with a bike! Don't listen to him, he does this whole drawn out story where he makes it sound like I hit him with a minivan. It's awful."

"It's funny." Yō said simply.

"You make me sound so stupid!"

"You did run me over."

"Well, I agreed to marry you, doesn't that make up for it?"

"I thought you said you weren't stupid." Megumi snorted, before the two leaned in to kiss again. Diana couldn't help but find the entire exchange rather cute.

It was clear neither of them had a filter on what they would say to one another, given how unabashed they were with little insults and bickers. It was also clear that despite all of that, they were still very much in love. Perhaps even because of all that. As if all the years of marriage and raising a child and they were only just past the honeymoon phase. Even from the short time Diana's been here, there was love blatant in everything they did together.

It was no wonder these two would raise someone with a heart like Akko's.

Yō turned to Diana. "You got any funny stories you wanna share? I bet we'd love to hear them. You've been awful quiet."

Diana felt a lump in her throat. "I…don't mean to be."

And then Akko reached down to grab Diana's arm. "Uh, hang on just a sec, Mom and Dad! I gotta talk to Diana about something. Be right back!"

* * *

Akko had dragged her into the hallway just past the kitchen. It was a rather small, barely enough room for the two of them to stand and face each other. And of course, she had that look on again.

Diana resisted the urge to shift on her feet. "Is everything okay, Akko?"

"Okay, the thing is…" Akko sighed. "…I can't tell if you're 'I'm just thinking about stuff in my own way' brooding or if you're 'I'm feeling down and need a hug but won't say so' brooding."

"Wh…why do you have _names_ for my moods?"

"You're not answering my question."

"I don't even think that qualified as a question." Diana crossed her arms. "Why do you think I'm brooding?"

"Because you're being all quiet and you're making those fake practiced smiles that you do sometimes." Akko said flatly. "Seriously Diana, what's the matter? You're not still mad about what you said at the door, are you?"

Diana sighed, hugging her arms closer. Akko was just about the only person she ever let see her like this. Especially because Akko was really good at reading her moods. She had long since learned trying to hide them from her was a losing battle. "I called myself Diana Kagari." She muttered. "To your parents' _faces_. That was their first impression of me, Akko."

"Y-yeah, _that_ was sorta surprising!" Akko giggled, the faintest tinge of pink on her cheeks. "I mean, I don't even think you asked me anything about that yet!"

"Don't you start too."

"Come on, Diana." Akko reached up to take her hands from her. "It's not like anyone's making a big deal out of it! Besides you, I mean. You were just nervous, everyone gets it."

Diana glanced away. "I'm not supposed to _look_ nervous, though. I wanted to come in here as my best self, but I looked ridiculous back there. Who knows what your parents think of me now..."

"Know what I think?"

When Diana looked back up, Akko leaned forward to place a short kiss square on her lips. Diana blinked, before a much more genuine smile crept its way onto her face.

"I think you're worried about nothing." Akko squeezed her hand. "Like I said before, they don't wanna meet the most amazing girl ever, or the second best witch of all time, even if you _are_ those things. They're not gonna care if you're all nervous, they just wanna meet you."

Diana mulled over her words, feeling something stirring her chest. Her eyes snapped up to Akko's own. "…Wait, who's the first witch?"

Akko puffed out her chest. "Well, I don't mean to _brag_ , but…"

Diana snorted. "You're intolerable, Akko."

With a light giggle, Akko just pulled her into a comforting hug, muttering something about not even knowing what the word meant. Diana found her fingers playing with Akko's hair as they trailed up her back.

Only for Akko to snap back when Megumi suddenly entered the hallway. "Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes."

"Y-yeah!" Akko chuckled sheepishly. "We'll be right there, Mom!"

Megumi pursed her lips, studying the two of them with an inscrutable look. "…Listen, you're a grown up girl, and it's not my business what you two do when you're all alone in that school, but I don't want you starting any nonsense when your mother's in the house, alright?"

Akko's face turned a bright scarlet, all the way up to her ears. Diana was just left confused. What did she mean by nonsense, in this case? Some sort of inside joke between family? It seemed like a euphemism for something.

" _Mom!_ " Akko practically shrieked. "Y-you can't-! You can't just _say_ that!"

"What, you're both at that age. It's my right to be concerned. I'm still your mother."

Akko looked torn between covering her ears and covering her face. "Oh my god! _Please_ stop talking!"

With a somewhat disapproving shake of her head, Megumi went back into the kitchen. Akko finally made a decision and covered her face with her hands, groaning loudly. Diana was still confused, but somehow, less conflicted.

Maybe Akko was right. Diana was worried over nothing. It was doubtful the Kagaris thought she was being overly forward. They probably assumed their relationship was very chaste, and Diana just…slipped up a bit. Which she still didn't like, but it was fixable.

Perhaps dinner would go alright. If she just composed herself a bit better, put on her best face, she could manage to somehow still impress the Kagaris. Or at least convince them the Diana they met at the door was a fluke. How, she still couldn't say, but it helped her feel more confident. She could handle dinner now that she knew what she was doing, couldn't she?

…Wait, when Megumi said nonsense, was she talking about-?

Oh.

 _Oh._

* * *

 _A.N. I've been trying to write a story about Diana meeting Akko's parents pretty much since my first story back when, and I've never been able to find a good way to do it until now, so there's like three different stories this could be a sequel to. Plus, I wanted to write something for this Diakkomas prompt too, since I don't usually do these things. Couple of ways to read this, I guess._

 _And because I'm not good at names, they're named after the director of LWA and Akko's voice actress._

 _Next time, the dinner itself, and of course the gift exchange! I'm sure it'll go just fine._

 _(Ch 1 of 2, btw)_


	2. The Recency Effect

The Kagaris did not have a separate dining room, instead having a circular wooden table right in the middle of the kitchen. The table looked like it could've been extended, but Megumi had kept its smaller size.

It was, in all likelihood, pretty rude of her to keep thinking everything in the house so small, but it was just a completely different lifestyle than the one she was used to. Not for the first time, she was struck by the fact that she was eating in an entirely different country with a group of people from an entirely different social background.

That said, there was something almost pleasant about the way the table was set up. The four of them facing each other, just sitting in a circle, eating rather casually despite the occasion. There was no head of the table here. No special seating arrangements to imply respect. Just four people sitting together and eating on equal footing. Like a family.

Had Diana not felt so alien here, she suspected she might've really liked having it set up this way.

She had tried to help set the table, pretty much exactly once. Megumi said her guests would not be doing any working on her watch, and it was rather amazing how her voice could be warm, kind and incredibly threatening simultaneously. So Diana contented herself with sitting at the table next to Akko, watching her trying not to pick at the mashed potatoes before everyone was seated.

Yō settled into his seat, directly across from her. "So you sure you don't want any wine, Diana?"

Megumi slammed the oven shut with a huff. " _Yō!_ They are 17!"

"What?" Yō smiled beneath his glass. "I wanna see if I could get her talking."

"You are just terrible tonight!" Megumi scoffed. "Diana, dear. Ignore him. He's terrible."

Diana felt something rubbing the top of her leg beneath the table. She glanced down to see Akko's offending hand where it usually seemed to end up. She was half-worried that Megumi would see, given her earlier…comment, but she was busy prepping the gravy. Akko herself didn't even seem to realize she was doing it, still engaged in a mental battle against the food in front of her face.

So Diana sat up a bit straighter. "I feel I should apologize, for being so quiet earlier." She said. "I'm just somewhat…unused to all of this. I'm still getting my bearings. I hope I didn't come off as rude."

But Yō didn't look placated so much as he did bewildered. "Apologize…? No!" He shook his head. "No, I'm just teasing. You don't gotta apologize for nothing. You're as part of this Christmas bash as anyone else here. You just do whatever makes you happy, kiddo."

Diana blinked. "…Still, I meant no disrespect to your hospitality."

Yō waved off her concerns with a gesture. "Don't you even worry about it. If ya wanna be quiet, you don't have to say anything. Wanna be loud, go ahead and scream your head off. Akko adores you to bits, so as far as I'm concerned, our home is your home." He took another sip of wine. "Besides, it's nice to have a _quieter_ lady in the house every now and then."

One has never seen a man looked so mirthful under the glares of his wife and child. Diana herself was unsure how to respond.

Megumi placed a golden-brown turkey down in the middle of the table, handing the knife off to Yō to carve. But before she took her seat, she stopped and stared at Akko a moment, before a large smile spread across her features. "Oh, it's just so nice to have you home again! We haven't had dinner as a family in so long!"

Akko struggled as Megumi planted a sloppy kiss on her forehead. "Mooom…stop it! I'm trying to get stuff to eat!"

"Cut your mother a break." Yō said, dishing out turkey slices. "It's hard sometimes, having our little girl halfway across the world. We get to missing you, sweetheart."

"…What are your impressions of Luna Nova, if I may ask?" Diana piped in. "I understand your family doesn't have a history in magic, so I'm curious as to what you think."

Yō thought for a moment. "Haven't been there too much, but it seems nice. All this magic stuff just goes over my head. Akko tells us she turned into a fish, I just sorta shrug my shoulders and accept she can be a fish person. I don't mind all of it, really."

"I don't hate it as much as you _think_ I do, you know." Megumi crossed her arms. "It's just that…some of their professors just don't seem right to me. And the nerve of that Finneran woman!"

Yō took a bite of turkey. "Finnelan, Megumi."

"She's just the nastiest woman! I've called her, gotten letters from her, went into her office once, and she's always been just the nastiest. I can't imagine why anyone would let her around children. Your school needs better hiring standards, I'll tell you that."

Akko nodded vigorously. "Yeah! I mean, _some_ professors like me more now, but she still gets on my case! Even when I'm following the rules!" She suddenly registered both her parents' eyes on her. "…wh-which is all the time!"

And once again, Diana felt alone. She always found Professor Finnelan to be a very pleasant teacher. Firm, but fair.

"Well, Akko _is_ the first…" Diana paused. "…um, first-generation witch to attend Luna Nova. I don't think anyone there knew how to handle a student without a background in magic. That's why she had such a difficult time with her studies and fitting in."

Among other factors that need not be discussed with Akko's overprotective mother. She wasn't entirely wrong about questionable hires, was she?

Akko began to smother her potatoes in gravy. "Yeah, all that was hard at first. But it's not so big a deal anymore. I definitely fit in a lot more than I used to. It's a little like home away from home now!"

"First-Generation, huh?" Yō's brows furrowed. "So magic is…genetic then? Does Akko got something in her blood we don't? How's that all work?"

"Every living person has the potential for magic." Diana explained. "The only part genetics play is increasing that potential with every successive generation. It's really more spiritual. Much of its power is derived from being able to visualize the desired result, and a confidence in oneself. In essence, a believing heart is legitimately a large factor in magic."

Megumi and Yō shared a blank look, before a smirk spread up Yō's face.

Diana set down her fork. "…What?"

Megumi arched a brow in Akko's direction. "Why am I not surprised that of all the people in the world, you come back with another Shiny Chariot fan?"

Figures they would zero in on that little piece of trivia. Diana tried not to flush. "I…she didn't know that when we met. A-and I've only seen one or two of Chariot's shows. I'm not nearly as big of a fan as Akko is."

"Why are you getting embarrassed about it?" Akko asked. "I know you liked her shows too! You had the special premium card!"

Yō almost dropped his fork. "The card I spent a dozen birthdays and Christmases digging through every collector's shop in the country for? She had that one?"

Akko nodded brightly. "Yep! And she gave it to me, so now my collection's finally complete!"

"So of _course_ you'd date her, Akko." Megumi chuckled, cutting another slice of turkey. "But I think it's sweet you two bonded over something small like that."

Diana's mind drifted to holding the Shiny Rod alongside Akko. "T-that isn't _really_ how we…" She cleared her throat. "…I…did enjoy her shows. But…I-I mean, that's not-"

Yō laughed. "Hey, if you like it, you like it. It's not like Chariot's a stranger in this house. But if it embarrasses you _that_ much, kiddo..."

"…No, you're not embarrassing me." Diana decided after a moment. She was doing well enough at that task all on her own.

He nodded. "Well you just let me know, alright? I work Human Resources. Don't know much of anything about the high-life you usually got, but I wanna make sure you get the best Christmas we can give ya in our humble home."

It suddenly struck her she really couldn't say much about her high-life that wouldn't bring down the mood. Couldn't really mention the stuffy dinner parties she still invited her aunt too. Couldn't really mention how exhausting it was having so many relying on her. Couldn't really mention how often the days came when she wished she could just wrap herself in a blanket and relax, but found herself preoccupied with responsibilities.

Which was…odd? Diana usually acknowledged meeting Akko as an improvement in her life. But she never quite realized how irreplaceable she was until she thought about her life before, or even in the moments they were apart.

"…I wouldn't worry too much about the differences. I suppose it's…good, to see new cultures and meet new people."

Yō nodded again. "I guess that's the _real_ reason I don't mind Akko going so far away for school. We both miss the heck outta her, but it's a good experience for her. You ever know what you might find out there in the big ol' world, right?"

Akko giggled. "Plus if I didn't get to go out, I'd never have met you!" She beamed at Diana, who found herself smiling back.

"There's that, yes." Diana admitted quietly. "Sometimes you find things worth the culture shock."

She focused her attention back on finishing the dinner in front of her, listening in as the Kagaris talked about grades and plans and other small topics, piping in whenever she felt confident she could contribute.

Those times seemed to come more and more, really just because she _already_ embarrassed herself as much as she reasonably could. Might as well just go in fully at this point. Dignity stopped feeling so important when one's current company steadfastly refused to acknowledge it in the slightest.

…Even if it was an accident, it struck her that may have been the first time she hadn't introduced herself strictly as Diana _Cavendish_ , with the emphasis there.

She chewed on the thought for the rest of dinner. As it turned out, Megumi cooked wonderful turkey. Dinner ended being very pleasant. She liked it.

* * *

Diana had at least, wizened up enough not to ask if she could help with dishes. Now that she was looking more outwardly, she was beginning to recognize all the little routines and patterns in the household. Yō had wordlessly turned on the radio to play some Christmas songs, and sang along as he scrubbed down plates.

Didn't make it any less awkward to stand there and watch someone work though. So Akko had pulled her into the living room to meet the last member of the family.

"Majo!" Akko made a clicking sound. "Come here, Majo! Come here! Come hee-ere, girl!"

Lazily, the cat opened its eyes.

And it stretched its legs.

And it stood up.

And it stretched its back out.

And it finally plodded over to rub against Akko's legs. It purred loudly as Akko made incomprehensible cooing noises, scratching at its ears. "Now, I know you don't like cats, Diana…"

"I _never_ said I disliked cats." Diana rolled her eyes. "All I ever said about it was that I preferred dogs, because I prefer a pet that's affectionate and acts happy to see me."

"Cats _are_ affectionate! They just like to pretend they're not, but once you get to know them, they're super nice!"

"Do we really have to have this argument again?"

"We don't." Akko said. "Because you're going to see that I'm totally right! Just hold out your hand, you'll see!"

So Diana bent down as well, offering her hand to Majo with an encouraging smile. Majo gave her fingers a few sniffs…and proceeded to turn its tail up and walk the other way. Diana snorted.

Akko looked outright offended. "Majo! You're supposed to prove _me_ right, you traitor!" She quickly turned to Diana. "This doesn't prove anything!"

"I didn't say anything."

"She _is_ affectionate, and so are all cats! Cats are the perfect witch pets!"

Diana tried to stop her smile. "I didn't say _anything_ , Akko."

Megumi wandered into the living room, shaking her head at Majo as the cat passed her. "That old girl is just grumpy around strangers. Not sure where she gets her nasty attitude."

"Be nice to Majo!" Akko turned to glare at her mother. "She's a good kitty!"

"I'll be nice to Majo when she starts acting like it." Megumi said, before turning to Diana with a distinct softening of her features. "We have some leftovers. Want me to put some turkey in a box for you?"

The thought of Anna's face if she caught her microwaving old turkey in a Tupperware container almost made Diana chuckle. "That's alright. Thank you for asking."

"Why do you always talk so formally? English is such a ridiculous language to learn, I don't know why you would make it harder on yourself."

Akko's cheeks were a light tinge of pink. "Mom!"

"I'm just asking her a question, dear! Am I not allowed to ask my daughter's girlfriend questions now?"

The chuckle finally escaped Diana. "I honestly couldn't say. It's simply how I was raised, I suppose."

"I'm not criticizing!" Megumi threw up her hands. "You can speak however you want in my house, as long as it's appropriate. But I'm not criticizing how you're doing it now!

"I…didn't take it that way." Diana said. Really, it didn't take long to understand Megumi said what she wanted when she wanted to. One of those patterns that were becoming easier to identify.

"And for the record!" Megumi said, unprompted. "I wasn't trying to insult your school at dinner either! I do like the place, I honestly do. I just don't like some of the _choices_ the school makes. Even just some of the little things make a mother worry. Like…I remember when Akko was showing us her uniform. Your skirts seem a bit…on the short side."

"Ah…well…" Diana picked her words to be as carefully neutral as possible. "…Akko cuts hers a bit shorter than regulation."

Megumi blinked. "Akko." She turned to glare. "That's _not_ what you told me."

"Um…oops?" Akko chuckled sheepishly. "Look, it's just long skirts make it harder for me to move my legs, that's all. And besides, it's cute!"

She directed that last statement at Diana, as if expecting her to confirm it. To her mother. About her skirt length.

"I have no formal opinion on this topic." Diana lied. "In any case, I think the way you decorated your tree is lovely."

Megumi blinked. "That old thing? That's how we always decorate it."

"Is it?" Diana asked evenly. "Well, I've never seen it before. It looks nice."

It actually _did_ look nice. She was being genuine on that part.

Megumi's spirits visibly rose. "Maybe you should just keep coming around for Christmas then! It'd be nice to have you two girls come help decorate it some year. Maybe next year we can get you your own ornament to put on the tree."

"I…yes. That might be nice"

"It's something of a family tradition. When Akko was little we used to go to every department store we could to look at the decorations, and every year we'd pick our favorite ornament." Megumi sighed. "It'd be nice to do that again. Even though my little girl's all grown up now with her own girlfriend and everything."

Akko flushed as she was pulled into a hug. "Aw, Mom…not in front of Diana…"

"Yes in front of Diana." Megumi argued. "In fact, Diana, get over here. You're getting hugged too. Christmas hugs are a family tradition in this house."

Diana must've made a face, because Akko quickly jumped to her defense. "Mom, that's never been a thing!"

"Well if it wasn't before, it is now. Now come on, Diana. Get over here already."

Diana took a hesitant step forward, which was then followed by one of the most surreal embraces she had ever had. Megumi managed to hug the both of them at the same time, with some considerable effort. Diana found her eyes drifting.

The Kagaris had some very nice drywall.

When Megumi finally released them, she proceeded to snort at Diana's expression. "You don't have to look so surprised, Diana."

"I…don't mean to. I apologize, I-"

"And now she's apologizing. Goodness." Megumi smiled fondly, deciding she had been sufficiently integrated. "And Akko, why are you so embarrassed? I'm your mother!"

"Why don't we just open presents now?" Akko grumbled. " _That's_ our Christmas thing!"

"Fine, fine!" Megumi threw up her hands. "Go see if your father's done. Once everyone's in the living room, we'll open presents."

* * *

It was sort of unanimously decided Diana would be the one to open the first present. She had just barely sat down on the loveseat in the living room before the polar bear bag was placed directly in her lap.

Akko was, naturally hovering over her, excited to see her open her present. As opposed to getting tissue paper everywhere, Diana simply reached through and pulled out the contents.

A frankly enormous hoodie, a very dark blue zip-up made of fleece. She looked up at Akko, who just smiled. "I wanted to get you something really cozy to wear, since you didn't give me _any_ ideas." She crossed her arms. "Do you remember what you said to me when I asked what you wanted for Christmas? _Pens_."

Yō sounded like he trying to stifle a laugh.

Diana tilted her head. "What? I didn't say that."

"Yes you did." Akko told her. "I asked weeks ago, and you said, Oh I don't want anything at the moment Akko. I suppose I could use some more pens. Mine are running out of ink."

"…My voice doesn't like that."

Yō didn't bother to stifle his laugh anymore.

"Anyway you gotta try it on!" Akko bounced on her heels. "This is like, the softest sweater I ever felt. I really think you'll like it!"

And it's not like Diana was going to say no. Putting the hoodie on for the first time was an experience. It practically qualified as a dress on her. She had to roll up the sleeves just to get her hands out. Akko must've been shopping in the men's aisle.

But she wasn't kidding when she said it was soft. Diana wasn't normally one for excessively soft things. Really, she could get by in just a light jacket if she needed to. But this was…extremely comfortable. It was like wearing a fuzzy blanket. The way the hood bunched up around her neck felt amazing. But as the hoodie moved around, something hard hit her in the lower torso.

She reached into the pocket and pulled out a box of pens.

Akko looked adorably proud of herself. Diana didn't particularly care if her parents saw her kiss their daughter on the cheek.

At least, not until Yō cleared his throat. He handed her a small box. "This next one's for you too, Diana."

Diana blinked at the box, covered in Santa themed wrapping paper. The Kagaris had gotten her a present? Megumi looked a little unsure of herself. "I hope you understand, we didn't know what you liked when we got these-"

"Megumi…" Yō sighed.

"What, I'm just explaining. It's sort of like a care package, and-"

"Megumi, let her open it before you spoil it for her."

Diana tore away the packaging. It was a small travel bag, which Megumi had taken the liberty of filling with little prizes. A few locally grown foods, a miniature journal, some lotion that smelt like cherry blossoms, a ludicrous amount of candy and sweets. And, of all things, some scented candles.

She couldn't help but grin.

"These are wonderful. Thank you." Diana chewed on the inside of her cheek. "Though…I didn't bring anything for you. I apologize."

Megumi set a hand on her shoulder. "Nonsense. The only gift I need is having you over for-"

Yō rolled his eyes. "Oh, lord…"

Megumi turned on her husband. "What?! What's wrong with saying that, Yō?!"

"You're gonna rot the girl's teeth out. You sound like that silly Christmas special we watched last night."

"I _liked_ that special! It was sweet!" She turned on daughter. "Akko, you better not be laughing at father."

Akko made a genuine effort to stop her giggles. "I wasn't! I swear!"

Akko herself was next to open presents, and focused on opening the ones from her parents first. A few games and little things she had mentioned in passing. Akko had been delighted, showering her parents with hugs and thanks.

Megumi got a book and some old records from her husband, and Yō got a croquet mallet from his wife. Majo received a gift too. The cat took one look at the mouse toy set in front of her, before going back to sleep.

It was sweet, how close they all seemed. And how quick they were to offer that closeness to Diana. She always figured the people who raised Akko would have to be nice people, but it still struck her how unconditionally they welcomed her into their homes and lives. Not because they expected something from her, but just because they wanted her there. It was odd, being treated so…normally.

Which was a concerning thought to have, but there it was.

Finally Diana handed off the very final present for tonight. The one she had made for Akko. She was clearly excited as Diana put it in her hands, which suddenly made her second-guess all the effort she put into the thing.

"It's more of a…memento than anything…" Diana said. "I…well, here. I hope you like it."

She forced herself to exhale as Akko tore away the packaging. And when Akko finally opened the box and pulled out her gift, her excited smile was slowly replaced with a gentle gasp and a distressingly unreadable expression.

It was a small, custom-made snow globe. Instead of white 'snow', the little particles inside were a light green, as close to the luminescent shade of magical energy as she could get. The same shade of the plastic tree branches decorating the inside. And on the base, the words, ' _Believe in Your Believing Heart'_ were engraved. Now seeing Akko look at it, it felt like a bit too much.

But Akko's eyes were transfixed on the globe's centerpiece. Two tiny, faceless figures, both in white witch uniforms, standing atop of a winged broom. One held a staff in its hand. They were hand-painted, which was difficult considering they were about the height of a fingernail. Diana had sat there for almost an entire day with paint, and plenty of paint thinner, trying to get the colors _exactly_ right.

Slowly, _very_ slowly, Akko lowered the globe and looked up. "Diana…did you…did you actually _make_ this?"

Diana tried not to fidget. "Not entirely on my own, actually. Made a few calls here and there to figure everything out. It took me several weeks to plan out the design and get everything. I…I even had Constanze weld some of the pieces."

"You actually made this…" Akko said quietly. "For me."

"It…the moment felt important, and I…wanted to do something." Diana cleared her throat. "Do you…like it…?"

Akko stared at her a long moment, before very carefully setting the snow globe down on the carpet. And she pushed herself to her feet. Diana was pleasantly surprised to find herself being pulled into a tight embrace.

"Thank you." Akko mumbled into her ear. "I mean it. Thank you so much."

Diana felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she squeezed her back. "…O-of course. Merry Christmas, Akko."

"I'm serious. I don't even know what to say." Akko nuzzled into her shoulder. "…this sweater is really soft."

Diana couldn't help but giggle. She never knew what to expect with this girl. And in a lifetime of expectations being set out in front of her, somehow that was the most welcome change in her life. And she found she no longer cared much at all about how ridiculous she looked in front of the family.

A deep chuckled cut through the room. "You know, Megumi, with what she said at the door I figured it'd be a wedding ring."

" _Yō!_ Let them have their moment!"

Well, maybe she cared a little.

…When did she pull her hood over her face?

* * *

Yō tossed all the loose wrapping paper into a garbage bag, speaking to Diana as he did so. "…So I can't learn magic, can I?"

From next to Diana on the couch, Megumi snorted. "Yō, what would you even _do_ with magic?"

"Never shovel again, that's what."

Diana tapped her chin. "Wizards are rather uncommon. I'm not certain why." She said. "And…after a certain…age, learning magic becomes much more difficult. So…most likely not."

"Ah, darn it." Yō deflated. "Well, I can still make Akko shovel, can't I?"

"In so much as you can make Akko do anything, yes."

Yō let out a loud, belly laugh. "You know, we oughta keep you." He pulled her into another one-armed hug. Diana, in all honesty, did not squeak this time.

Megumi was inspecting the snow globe in Akko's hands. Evidentially, Akko was not letting it go. "As your mother, I do _not_ approve of my little girl flying after weapons of mass destruction." She said, in no uncertain terms. "But I do have to admit, this part of it was sweet. It was certainly wonderful to see you two working together like that."

"Yeah, I liked that part too." Akko agreed. "Now I just gotta figure out the safest way to get this to school when I go back."

"It's magically enchanted glass." Diana said. "It can survive a fall or two."

Akko giggled. "You thought of everything with this, didn't you?"

"I just wanted to make sure."

"You're amazing." Akko turned to her mother with a smug grin. "I told you she was amazing."

Megumi began to make her way to the kitchen. "I'm going to start boiling some water. It's getting late, but you absolutely can't leave without having some hot chocolate. You like hot chocolate, don't you, Diana?"

An unbidden memory crept up on Diana, and she stood and walked towards the window. It was lightly snowing outside, but she was more surprised to see how dark it was. It hadn't been nearly that black out when she first arrived. "Is it really that late?"

Yō chuckled. "It's getting there. I'm sure you can't wait to get us outta your hair, eh?"

"What? No, I…I had a wonderful time. I don't-"

"Teasing you again, kiddo."

"I…it's just that there's one thing I'd like to do, before we go." Diana shifted on her feet. "You don't happen to have a fire pit, do you?"

Yō thought for a moment. "I think I got an old metal one in the basement somewhere. Haven't really used it in years. Why?"

"I…have an odd request."

* * *

Fortunately, it wasn't terrifically cold outside, even considering it was night out. She hadn't bothered to put on her winter coat, instead just zipping up her new hoodie.

Yō and Akko had dragged the rusted fire pit to the middle of the backyard, and filled it with a few logs. In an effort to save everyone some trouble, Diana lit the fire herself with a quick spell. Yō had been particularly impressed with that part.

Diana sunk a little lower into the folding chair set out in the snow, silently watching as Yō poked at the fire from the other side of the pit. And eventually, Megumi joined them outside, somehow managing to carry four cups of hot chocolate in her hand. She was rather excited as she settled down into her own chairs. "Ooh, this is like camping. How old was Akko when we last went camping? Must've been nine, right?"

"Oh, I can't remember." Yō shrugged. "A lot's happened since then, I'll tell ya that."

Akko studied Diana's face a moment, clearly able to sense her mood. Knowing Akko, she probably even had more of a name for this specific wistfulness than Diana did.

"So what is this, Diana?" Akko asked gently. "Some sorta tradition for you?"

"Something like that." Diana took a slow sip of her hot chocolate, savoring the sweet taste in her mouth. She closed her eyes, and listened to the fire crackle. It took her a moment to find the proper words.

"…We have a stone fire pit, built by the lake that's behind the mansion. One of the few Christmases I remember having with my mother, we had just finished our annual holiday dinner and sent the guests home. When everyone was gone, she took me and family dogs out there with some of what she called her special hot chocolate."

She paused, digging her boot into the snow. The other three waited silently for her to continue. "We sat out by the fire, and just watched the snow fall on the lake. I can't even remember how long we did. She always had an affinity for the outdoors. I still go out there by myself, almost every year."

"Keeps her there in spirit?" Yō asked.

"Yes." Diana smiled, somewhat wistfully. "Though Anna and I have never been able to find her hot chocolate recipe."

Megumi offered a sympathetic smile to Diana. "I wish I could help you find that recipe, but I'm terrible with sweets. This stuff you're drinking is just out of a package."

"No. This hot chocolate is great." Diana paused, taking another long sip. "…you know, every year I did this since she passed…I don't think it ever felt like this."

"Good feeling?" Yō asked.

"Good feeling." Diana nodded.

Megumi and Yō didn't say too much after that, but the look they sent each other's way spoke volumes. Diana felt her smile grow. Especially as Akko scooted her chair closer, so she wouldn't have to reach as far to hold Diana's hand.

"…You do like that sweater, right? Because I mean, after _your_ thing to me, it sorta feels dorky…"

A small laugh escaped Diana's throat. "I guarantee I'm going to fall asleep in this before the year ends, Akko."

"There's not much of the year left, you know. And it's not like you wear super soft like this all that much."

"Clearly, I've been missing out. It's lovely."

Akko seemed sufficiently pleased. "So I guess I _do_ make good choices sometimes!"

Diana squeezed her hand back, and with her other hand, pulled the hood closer to her neck. "I suppose when you're right, you're right."

"…What about with cats?"

"Hm."

"That's not an answer."

"I love you?"

"That's not an answer either." Akko shook her head. "…Love you too, Diana."

Silence settled over the four of them, as they sat and watched the fire crackle. They all had cups of hot chocolate to finish, after all. At the moment, nothing much else needed to be said. It was remarkable, how much nicer this was than doing it at the fire pit back at her own house. It was a shame she'd eventually have to end the moment.

But at least she knew the family now. Perhaps it might be nice to one day return the favor, and invite all three of them over to the Cavendish manor. Preferably sometime before next Christmas. Hopefully they would like it. The manor wasn't nearly as warm as this little house in Japan, but she suspected they would bring their own warmth with them. The place could use some livening up.

Though now that she thought about it, she wondered how Anna might react to having to deal with two extra Kagaris.

…

Anna might just have to suck it up and get used to it.

* * *

 _A.N. I'm just saying, the Kagaris walk in, Anna's walking out, then and there. One Akko is enough for her, thank you very much. Here's my resignation, Lady Diana, enjoy your holidays!_

 _I'd say it's nice writing shorter stuff, but my shorter stuff still ends up too long. Thanks so much for all the lovely comments last chapter! I swear, some of you people might genuinely make me cry. I'm a sensitive soul, you know. I'm glad you guys liked it! Hope this is a satisfying enough conclusion._


End file.
